


the prettiest boy in the band

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, And Bobby is Tired of His Shit, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Not Really Sure What This Is Or If Its Even Good I Was Just In My Ralex Feels, Luke's an idiot, M/M, Ralex, Reggie Parents are Assholes, Sunset Curve, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: some ralex content because i ship them with all my heart and there isn't nearly enough appreciation for them.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters & Luke Patterson, Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	the prettiest boy in the band

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really even sure what this is and it's definitely not great (i will be writing something better down the road) but i was in my ralex feels and needed to put something for them on my page to show support haha.

Alex Mercer is one to overthink, and some would go as far as to say that Reggie doesn’t think at all. Alex is blonde, Reggie’s locks a deep ebony; Alex likes order and making plans, and Reggie is quite possibly the human epitome of a complete and utter clusterfuck. Alex had once walked in on his bandmate attempting to light a firecracker _inside_ of the studio under the misdirection of it merely being a sparkler (he partially blames Luke for that, as he was the one who’d given it to Reggie), and every since then the bassist had only continued to give Alex near heart attacks far too regularly. Especially today, because rehearsal had started an hour ago and Reggie _still_ hasn’t shown up, and there’s no messages on his phone to indicate why, 

Luke calls him _such a_ _mom_ , while Bobby just laughs at him, and it drives Alex mad knowing that he might actually be the only one looking out for the other boy’s life. Honestly, if they’re not going to step up, he might as well. At least, that’s the reason he lets himself buy and tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when he finds Reggie feeding the seagulls on the beach because _fuck him it that is not the cutest shit he’s ever seen_. The boy sits cross legged in the sand, a partially eaten sandwich stripped of it’s bread in his lap, as the birds hop toward him warily. 

His shoulders and forearms are more tanned than normal, and Alex pauses to consider whether the boy had applied sunscreen before shaking the idea from his head because _he is not going to fucking parent his seventeen year old bandmate._ “Whatcha doing, Reg?” He drops beside him in the sand, ignoring the scratch of it against his legs, and Reggie sighs. At the noise, Alex frowns, knowing right away what’s happening, and spares an exasperated glance back at the house resting on the dunes. “How long?” He says quietly, and Reggie tosses out the last piece of bread before turning to face the blonde boy. 

“Since this morning.” The bassist responds dejectedly, drawing his knees to his chest. “I managed to slip out around an hour ago and I just couldn’t come to the studio and be a bummer on the rehearsal and so……” Reggie fixes his gaze out onto the water and tries to suppress the tears building in the brims of his eyes, but Alex sees them. 

“Reg,” Alex slides closer, resting his hand on the other boy’s knee. “We both know that between the two of us you’re not the bummer of the band.” He quips, and Reggie smiles at this, just slightly, a laugh escaping his lips. 

“I don’t think you’re a bummer, Alex.” He says, some of the light returning to his eyes. “Even if Luke jokes about it _sometimes_.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “He’s just being salty that I told him he wasn’t the most attractive one in the band. Completely deflated his already-too-big ego” He retorts, and Reggie’s eyes widen. 

“When did _that_ conversation happen?”

“It’s Luke,” Alex removes his hand from Reggie’s knee, feeling the skin underneath his palm grow hot as he digs himself deeper into a hole he doesn’t quite know how to climb out of. “You know the dude’s _always_ fishing for compliments.” 

Reggie laughs, in agreement or in simple amusement Alex can’t tell, but either way he’s happy he’s managed to lift the other boy’s spirits. “So,” Reggie says after another moment or two, a smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth. “Bobby, huh?”

“What?” Alex creases his brow in question, and Reggie lets his knees slide from his chest, shifting his position so he’s sitting cross-legged beside the blonde boy. 

“You said you didn’t think Luke was the most attractive in the band,” Reggie says, and Alex can already feel where this conversation is going and he doesn’t like it one bit. “So it’s Bobby, right?” 

“Why do you automatically exclude yourself, Reg?” Alex blurts out before he can stop himself, and the other boy’s cheeks flush. This was definitely _not_ headed in the direction Alex wanted it to. 

“I just….I mean, c’mon Alex,” He shrugs, averting the drummer’s gaze. “We both know _I_ am most definitely not the pretty boy of the band.” The way Reggie says it stabs at Alex’s heart a little bit, and he frowns. With shaky fingers, he cradles the other boy’s jaw, lifting his head to meet his eyes, and _fuck_ are they the most beautiful shade of green Alex has ever seen. 

“Reginald,” Alex takes a deep breath, runs his thumb along the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. “In my opinion, you are most definitely the pretty boy of the band. The prettiest boy of _any_ band, actually.” Reggie stills under his touch as Alex says it, and it’s then he knows he’s made a mistake. “Shit, Reg, I’m sorry if that weirds you out, I-” Alex starts to back away when Reggie fumbles to grab handfuls of his hoodie, tugging the blonde boy to him. They’re mere inches apart when Alex is sure he’s stopped breathing altogether, Reggie’s gaze traveling his face.

“I think you’re the prettiest boy of any band, too, ‘Lex.” He whispers, his breath tickling Alex’s skin. “Can I….can I kiss you?” 

Alex is nodding in a heartbeat, reaching for the other boy’s cheek once more. “Yes, please.” He leans in without waiting for a response, sealing the bassist’s lips with his own. He tastes like salt and cherry chapstick and with one kiss Alex already knows he’s ruined for anyone else. Reggie kisses him softly, tenderly, one hand still clutching his favored sweatshirt and the other moving up to thread through his blonde waves. The kiss is over far too soon and when Reggie pulls away Alex chases him, causing them both to topple over into the sand.

“Alex!” Reggie laughs, breaks the kiss to gape at the boy hovering over him. “We’re in _public_.” He reminds him, voice quieter, a blush rising in his cheeks. Alex tears his gaze away from Reggie long enough to see the mom with her kids ten feet away glaring at the two of them, as well as man spitting curses at them from his towel nearby. 

“Assholes.” Alex mutters, pulling Reggie up from the sand and into his arms. “They’re just jealous that _I’m_ the one who got to kiss you.” 

"I highly doubt that man wanted to kiss me.” Reggie teases, as Alex winds his arms around his bandmate’s torso. The blonde boy buries his face in the other boy’s dark locks, and Reggie giggles-yes, _fucking giggles,_ leaning into Alex. “So….would you want to kiss me again?” Reggie muses, playing absentmindedly with a loose thread on Alex’s sweater. “If you don’t, that’s fine, I just-”

“Reg,” Alex cuts him off with a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want to do it again.” 

Reggie beams at this, and Alex doesn’t know if his ribs can hold the thrumming of his heart much longer. “Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend? I haven’t really been anyone’s boyfriend before but I really wanna be yours.” He’s rambling again, and it’s definitely another addition to the seemingly ever-growing list of the cutest shit Alex has ever seen. 

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Reginald.” Alex responds, unable to contain his blush. _No, he’s not going to let this boy turn him into a sap._ Except Reggie grins again, and _fuck it Alex is turning into a sap._ He leans in to kiss the bassist, but is abruptly distracted by the sound of shouting nearby.   
  


“I fucking _knew_ it!” Luke screams from the boardwalk, as Bobby slaps him over the head. “Ow, what the hell?” Luke scowls at their fourth bandmate. 

“You’re being obnoxious, Patterson, let them have their moment.” Bobby folds his hand around Luke’s arm, coaxing him away from the scene. When Alex looks to Reggie again, the other boy is rolling his eyes.   
  


“He most certainly did _not_ know it.” He rebuts, and Alex laughs. “Luke will just take credit for anything.” Reggie rises to his feet, offering a hand to Alex, who accepts it gratefully. Before Reggie moves to go after his bandmates, out of the bubble of _AlexandReggie,_ Alex threads their fingers together, pulling him in for one last lingering kiss. 

“C’mon,” The blonde boy says when they part, a smirk on his lips. “Let’s go be more obnoxious than Luke.” 

“You hate PDA.” Reggie notes, and Alex just shrugs.

“I hate smug Luke even more.” He counters. He knows his bandmate is right, he does hate PDA, finds the hand holding and public makeouts rather unclassy and overall arrogant. However, as much as Alex might _hate_ PDA, he _loves_ Reggie, and a kiss here and there isn’t going to kill him. 

Besides, who can blame the guy for wanting to show the world how completely and utterly lucky he is because _fuck is Reggie the prettiest boy he’s ever seen._


End file.
